Keith Wickham
Keith Wickham (born on 9th February 1965 in St. Albans, England, UK) is a British voice actor and screenwriter who provides voices for both the UK and US versions of Thomas & Friends. He provides the voice-over of the Engine Activities App, the read-along apps in the UK and the official PBS KIDS Website of Thomas & Friends in the US. He also does voices in other children's shows such as "Angelina Ballerina", "Watch My Chops!", "The Koala Brothers", "The Secret Show", "The Mr. Men Show", "The Octonauts" and "Cubeez". Voices UK * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Whiff * Dash * Harold * Sir Lowham Hatt * The Mayor of Sodor * Mr. Percival * The Railway Coal Inspector * The Man at the Fire * The Wellsworth Station Worker * A Workman at Ulfstead Castle * One of Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants * Gator's Driver * A Steamworks Worker * The Cheering Passengers UK/US * Harvey * Glynn * Salty * Den * Paxton * Norman * Stafford * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Bert * Bertie * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * The Foreman * Lord Callan * The Photographer * The Bird Watcher * The Railway Inspectors * Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Great Composer * Mr. Bubbles * The Bakers * The Maron Station Speaker * Some Rail Workers * The Wellsworth Stationmaster * Some Quarry Workers * Some Passengers * Thomas' Guard * The Grumpy Passenger * Bill and Ben's Drivers * Some Dock Workers * Father Christmas * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Postman * The Groundsman * Gordon's Driver * Some Workmen * The Knapford Station Worker * Some Signalmen * James' Guard * The Dock Manager * Some Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Workers * Stephen's Driver * Stephen's Fireman * Albert * The Knapford Stationmaster * A Porter * The Sodor Brass Band Leader * Thomas' Fireman * A Policeman * A Diver * The Male Puppet Show Entertainer * The Museum Manager * Franz * Willie * Farmer Finney * Some Carollers * The Woodsman * Some People * Samson's Driver * A Little Boy (Gordon Gets the Giggles) Online Videos * Stan * One of Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants (DC Super Friends™ Minis Mash Ups Origin Story!) Songs * Party Time (performed) * Away from the Sea (performed) * I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside (performed) * Never Overlook a Little Engine (performed) * We Wish You a Merry Christmas (performed) * Will You Won't You (performed) * The Shooting Star Is Coming Through (performed) * Be Who You Are, and Go Far (performed) * The Most Important Thing is Being Friends (performed) * Where in the World is Thomas? (performed) * Don't Stop (performed) Filmography Trivia * Keith Wickham voices the most characters in the English dub. * He also provides the voice-over for the Thomas & Friends PBS KIDS Website when it came out in 2013. In the UK, he narrates all of the official read-along apps. * There are only five episodes to date in the CGI series, in which Keith Wickham does not voice a character: Buzzy Bees, The Switch, Not So Slow Coaches, Marion and the Dinosaurs and Love Me Tender. External Link * Official website de:Keith Wickham he:קית' ויקהאם pl:Keith Wickham Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:Production crew Category:English Voice Cast Category:Narrators Category:Singers Category:Musicians